


Car Crash

by PlutoRoman



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: AU, post first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoRoman/pseuds/PlutoRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't any Overtakers that took him down. It wasn't anything to do with the Kingdom Keepers. It was something as simple as a car crash that killed their leader. But is he really gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on fanfiction.net. Now, I'm posting it here. It was before I got very good at writing, but oh well.

I was in the car with my Mom. I had been over at Crazy Glaze with the other Kingdom Keepers. We had been discusing how the Overtakers had not been very active lately.

I was tired. I had school, soccer practice, and then the meeting with the Kingdom Keepers. I closed my eyes. My mom screamed. I felt a pain in my stomach. Then I fell asleep.

 

The next thing I knew, I was in The Magic KIngdom in front of Cinderella's castle. I relized I was my DHI, but it was daytime. I had never crossed over durring the day before. I don't know why, but I felt... different... then the other times I had crossed over. I looked around and relized, I was on a stage. In front of me and around me were thousands upon thousands of people. They all looked sad, and some of them even looked like they were, or had been, crying.

What happened? I thought. I looked around and saw a man was speaking to the crowd. It was Wayne. He was telling them of how I became a DHI. Not the human me becoming DHI, but the human me being casted for the DHI role.

I looked around some more. I saw the other Kingdom Keepers on the stage to my right (Maybeck and Charlene) and my left (Willa and Philby). They were all crying. Willa and Charlene were openly sobbing, while Maybeck and Philby had silent tears falling down their face.

I started listening to what Wayne said, "He was an amazing boy, and will be greatly missed." Wait, What? This sounds like I'm... NO! I can't be. "It's a shame he had to..." please say go missing PLEASE! "...die so young in a car crash."

no...NO! I can't be dead! I'm only a kid! I haven't lived life yet, hell, I haven't even beaten over the Overtakes yet. But even as I tried to not believe it, I knew it was true. I, Finn Whitman, leader of the Kingdom Keepers, had died in a car crash. A Car Crash! Not even in battle.

"Do any of you wish to say anything?" Wayne asked us, or the others really. Everyone shook there heads no. But I steped forward, causing some in the crowd to gasp, and Wayne and the other Keepers to stare right at me with wide eyes, knowing this was not sapost to happen.

"Ladies and gentleman," I called to the crowd, fighting back tears. "Thank you... Thank you, and good bye." I bowed deeply, and dispersed into thin air, proving I am completely light.

 

It was later that same night. I was still in the Magic Kingdom. I was sitting in the Hob, hoping the remaining Kingdom Keepers would show up. I closed my eyes to think about everything tha was going on. So, I died, and became my hologram 24/7. So if the other Keepers die, would they join me in this state?

When I opened my eyes again, I saw what I'd been hoping for. The four remaining Kingdom Keepers were standing in front of me. They looked hurt, happy, sad, mad and hopeful.

"Finn?" Charlene asked in a broken voice.

"Yes," I replied, nodding and smiling, remembering all the modeling we all did.

"Hologram," Maybeck spat with hardly any disappointment in his voice.

I was confused. I couldn't understand why Philby looked like he had been hit in the gut; why Maybeck was cursing; why Charlene looked sad; why Willa looked hopeless; why they were all crying. Then I understood. They thought I was just a Finn recording. A hologram of the leader, teammate, friend that had died in a car crash recently. I smiled.

"One hundred percent," I laughed in my head at that faces. "You all thought a simple car crash can kill me before are were done? Well, I may be dead, but I'm still here. I'm offended you would think I would abandon you all."

They stood there, looking at me with wide eyes. They knew that I couldn't be a recording, that what I just said was never recorded, but they couldn't process it. I laughed out loud at there faces, and it seamed to knock them out of their shock.

"FINN!" Philby and Maybeck screamed in excitement as Willa and Charlene ran forward to hug me. But they all got a reality check when they ran right through me.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. I closed my eyes and consintrated on becoming soild. I opened my eyes when I was solid and looked at Charlene and Willa. "I'm solid now. You can hug me," I said shepishly. They slowly walked over to me and hugged me. When they felt me, saw that I was solid, they held me in a death grip (no pun intended).

"Finn," Philby started carefully after a while, "What's going on? How are you here? You... Well you died."

"I have no clue," I stated. I went on to tell them everything that had happened. From the car crash to when I saw them.

It took some time for that all to sink in. When it did, Willa spoke. "Well, that explains what's going on, but not how it happened." They all looked at me for an answer.

"My best guess would be the famous Disney magic," I looked at my friends, "I was serious earlier, guys. I'm not done here. We still have a job to do. I'm not leaving till the Overtakers are stopped, and then we'll see what happens." They all smiled at me.

For the rest of the night, we all just hung around, talking like normal friends would. Like we weren't in the Magic Kingdom after closing. Like we weren't holograms. Like one of us wasn't dead.

At some time around three o'clock, I put my hand in the pocket of my coat. I felt something in it and pulled it out. It was the Return. I should it to the living Kingdom Keepers. They looked sad, but nodded. No one spoke as they all joined hands.

I pushed the button.


End file.
